


In Sickness and Health, Love and Lust, Until Death Do Us Part

by Pineprin137



Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actress Danneel Harris, Cramps, Danneel is the best wife ever, Desperation, Diarrhea, F/M, Jensen has skills, Jensen's stomach doesn't like champagne, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Not pee, Post-Supernatural (TV), Retired Jensen Ackles, Sex in a Car, Sexy, Sick Jensen Ackles, Sickfic, Squick, Squirting, Stomach Ache, True Love, Vomiting, tummy troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen can't help it. His wife is HOT. It doesn't matter if his stomach is tossing up every warning signal it can think of, he has to have her.Now.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris
Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416841
Kudos: 29





	In Sickness and Health, Love and Lust, Until Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This was going to go in my Rolling Around In My Head braindump fic, but it just kept coming and I think it turned out pretty well. 
> 
> Not sure what the deal is with me and errr... squick... lately, but I'm just going to go with it.

It hit him on the way home. He and Danneel were in the limo when his stomach started to feel off. Jensen assumed it was the champagne causing the roiling in his gut. Or maybe the variety of small hors d’oeuvres. It wasn’t unusual for his body to put him through the wringer after a press event. Tonight's had been for Danni. She’d gotten a part in the new big blockbuster flick and Jensen had been elated to escort her down the carpet. He was proud of his wife. Although, it had been tough going at first. 

After he and Jared quit the show, he and Danneel went through a rough patch. Jensen had tried out for a few roles but nothing really interested him. Each time he went to an audition, he struggled not to let Dean slip through. Which was why he’d begun answering the calls from his agent less and less and spending more time with the kids. Danneel bitched him out when he came back from auditions with lackluster reviews. She told him he was being ridiculous. 

_ “Jensen, if I had the opportunities you do right now, I would be thrilled! But instead, you’re moping around like someone shot your puppy because none of them are Supernatural! The show is over! So grow up and deal with it. This is your job, Jensen! It isn’t just a hobby. We have a mortgage and kids in school. With me at home, we rely on your paycheck.”  _

Directly following their big fight, Jensen had started sleeping in the guest room. Lying awake at night trying to make sense of his new normal. Didn’t Danni understand he was trying? He wanted to make his family proud, provide for them. But he needed to feel a connection with the roles he tried out for and none of the ones he’d been ‘perfect’ for had clicked with him. Truth was, he wasn’t sure he wanted to do the whole tv show thing again. He’d spent fifteen years of his life building, shaping, perfecting Dean Winchester and he was damn proud of the outcome. As he laid in the queen-sized bed down the hall from his wife, Jensen realized that he was happy to hang his hat on Supernatural. He didn’t  _ need _ another role, more awards, the attention of the press or the pressure that came with being on one of the most successful TV shows in the world. He was satisfied just running around after his kids and hanging with friends he hadn't seen in too many years. 

The next morning he had sat down with Danneel and explained to her that he was done. No more acting, no more traveling every week, no more missing birthdays and recitals. Jensen Ackles wanted to be a stay-at-home dad. 

“Jay? Are you alright? You’re awfully quiet.” 

Jensen looked up and met his wife’s worried frown. His lips quirked up as he leaned back into the seat and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m good just tired.” He nodded at the pile of ribbons on the floor. “How’re your feet?” 

Danneel snorted and picked up one of the high heels. She held it up and sighed, “They hurt like a bitch, but it was so worth it.” Jensen arched his eyebrow and chuckled. 

His wife’s attire was the reason they were sitting opposite each other in the limo. While Jensen chose a cobalt tuxedo jacket with velvet floral detailing and a pair of sleek black trousers, Danneel had opted for something a bit more eye-catching. Her black dress had a long satin train overlaying a thigh-length skirt made of black tulle. Her shoulders were bare now that they were in the car, but on the carpet, she had been wearing a short black leather jacket with lace cutout detail on the lapels and sleeves. 

Her dress’s heavy train didn’t allow any room for her husband to sit on the bench next to her so they settled for holding hands. 

Jensen’s belly gurgled as he raised his fist to his lips to stifle a bubbly burp. He glanced at his watch and yawned. It was almost two and they still had a forty-five-minute drive back to their hotel. Danni would want to check in on the kids as soon as they got back and with the way his stomach was grumbling, Jensen was sure he wouldn’t be able to actually go to bed for at least another hour after that. 

The next belch was louder, wetter. Jensen grimaced and rested a hand on his unsettled stomach praying that he could make it to the room before it rebelled against the rich foods and too-many glasses of champagne he had consumed. 

Jensen propped his elbow on his knee and laid his cheek on his palm. “Why do I let you-- _ urrppp _ \--talk me into drinking that shit every time we go to one of those things?” 

Danneel fixed him with The Look. “I don’t  _ make  _ you do anything, honey. You chose to drink-- what was it this time?  _ Four  _ glasses of champagne?” 

“What the hell was I supposed to do? You were off talking with John and Ariel and those mini quiches were dry as fuck.” He smirked, “You’d think those big shots could afford a good caterer for once, but no. Still as awful as ever." He paused for effect. "Ah, L.A.” 

She giggled and released his hand so she could unwind the elastic holding her fluffy braid in place and run her fingers through it to loosen the twisted strands. Once her long auburn hair was free, she scratched gently at her scalp to ease her headache. 

Jensen watched with a smile teasing his lips as Danneel flipped her head upside down and worked her fingers through the soft waves. 

“Better?” He asked her softly. 

“Much. Why do I always insist on an up-do?” 

Jensen shrugged. He would never understand his wife’s desire to pile all of her hair on her head. He preferred for her to have it down so he could run his fingers through it. And she looked pretty good with it up in a basic ponytail too. Danneel called it her ‘mom look’ but Jensen liked seeing her casual. After all, he was the only one who got to see his beautiful wife in a pair of sweats and his old sweatshirt. 

“They always leave me with a headache and it never looks as good as it does in the bathroom mirror,” Danneel continued as she removed her earrings and dropped them into her small purse. 

Another thing that always baffled him was the amount of crap she could fit in that tiny little clutch. It was barely bigger than his hand yet Danni had managed to pack all the things she may need while at the event: lip gloss, lipstick, mascara, her cell, a backup pair of cufflinks for him, an extra hair tie and bobby pins, even a little packet of meds,  _ and  _ their tickets. 

Jensen slid his hand into his front pocket and pulled out a packet of mint gum. He always made sure he had mints or gum on him during a press event. Besides, he’d learned early on that mint could help soothe his stomach. 

Back when he and Jared had to make appearances for the network, he’d always waited until the very last minute to spit his gum out. He’d never really enjoyed networking, but it had been a big part of their job as the show leads to put on a brave face and make nice with the studio big wigs so he’d found ways to endure.

He popped the gum in his mouth then held the pack out to Danni. She gladly took one and chewed happily while removing her pantyhose. 

Although Jensen wasn’t feeling his best, he was still a man and that was still his wife practically undressing across from him. When he trilled at her and winked, she glanced up and rolled her eyes. 

“Jay, I’m sweaty and gross. There’s too much stuff in here and I have no desire to need to explain to the driver what  _ that _ noise is.” Jensen smiled and took her hand in his. 

“You look beautiful,” he whispered as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Danneel snorted as she played with Jensen’s wedding ring, “You’re not so bad yourself, hot stuff.” 

In a show of strength that gave her a special thrill, Jensen grasped her waist and lifted her across the car and onto his lap. He buried his face in her neck and she gasped when his soft beard tickled her bare collarbone. 

“Jay…” 

His name came out breathy and it drove Jensen crazy. He gripped her hair in his fist and tugged her lips to his. His dick straining against the front of his pants, he groaned into her mouth.

Danneel’s nails dug into the seat on either side of her husband’s head as she tossed her head back so he could nibble at her neck. She felt his hands slide up her thighs and glanced down so she could watch as he dug through the layers of tulle to find her. She couldn’t help the giggle that broke free when he huffed in frustration. 

“Honey, if you don’t get your fucking skirt out of the way in the next ten seconds, I’m going to rip it,” Jensen threatened, panting partially from lust, but also from the urgency he was starting to feel deep in his gut. 

With a roll of her pretty brown eyes, she slid from his lap so she could crouch on the floor. She removed her thong and then bunched up the front of her dress. She waited until Jensen had freed his painful erection then crawled back onto him. She lifted up, he lined up with her pussy and guided her down with his hands on her hips until she was fully seated on him. 

“ _ Oh, fuck… _ ” Jensen licked his lips and let his head drop back against the seat. He rolled his hips slowly, letting her adjust. 

Feeling secure in her husband’s capable arms, Danneel leaned back, her arms looped behind his neck. After being married for almost fifteen years, they were well versed in how they fit together best and quickly matched paces. Danni moving against him, swirling her hips as Jensen angled them until he could hit her g-spot. When he could tell she was getting close, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her against him as he increased the intensity of each thrust. 

“ _ Oh! Oh! Right there! Oh, God, Jay!”  _ Danneel yelled as she came, a gush of liquid coating her husband’s lap. Jensen’s movements faltered and his muscles tensed as he came deep within his wife. 

Jensen held Danneel close as she came down from her orgasm, her body twitching through the aftershocks. Although his body tried to follow her lead, he felt a sudden rush of heat and his orgasm was cut short as mild panic took hold. Something shifted down to his ass and he winced, knowing that if he didn’t find a bathroom in the next five minutes, he was going to shit himself. 

By the time the limo pulled up to the hotel ten minutes later, Jensen had abandoned the idea of keeping up appearances and was rocking back and forth in his seat as he breathed heavily, one arm cradling his stomach. Danneel had quickly realized after their frantic lovemaking that he was feeling bad and had decided to stay beside him so she could card her fingers through his gelled hair, rub his back. 

A particularly intense cramp squeezed his middle and Jensen panted, trying to hold back the imminent release. When the car finally slowed and pulled to a stop, Danni gathered their things in her arms and followed her husband through the hotel lobby barefoot. 

“Hang in there, Jay. We’re almost there,” Danneel told him as she pressed the button and waited for the elevator to arrive. Jensen was doubled over beside her, focused on making it to their room on the fourth floor. 

A sickly chill washed over him and for a second Jensen was sure he was about to throw up all over the marble floor. He pressed his fist against his lips and breathed slowly through his nose. He knew that the nausea was caused more by the fact that he was about to  _ literally _ lose his shit in the lobby of a popular hotel than because he felt sick. 

As they rode the elevator up to their floor, Jensen grabbed the keycard from his pocket and handed it to Danneel. He glanced at the mirror and would have laughed if he wasn’t worried about shitting all over the floor. 

His wife's hair was a tangled mess. A pile of various garment pieces in her hands and no shoes on her feet. Jensen flicked his eyes over to his own reflection and quickly shut his eyes. His suit was rumpled, the crotch of his pants wet and his face pale enough that the freckles across his nose stood out.

As soon as the doors opened, Jensen pushed past the group of people waiting to get on. He grabbed his wife’s hand and hurried towards their room. Danneel shoved the card into the slot and pushed the lever. The door swung open and Jensen rushed inside, unzipping his pants as he went. He didn’t even have a chance to close the door before his bowels let loose a flood of liquid shit. 

Danneel breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the echo of her lovely husband’s intestinal grossness splatter inside the toilet bowl. She dropped their things off on the bed and walked over to the bathroom so she could shut the door and allow him some privacy. 

She was in the middle of trying to unzip her dress when she heard him throw up. Wiggling and squirming until the massive dress pooled at her feet, she crossed the room clad only in her strapless bra.

She knocked on the door before opening it. The stench in the bathroom was powerful and she had to turn away before speaking. “You need anything?” 

Jensen groaned, “A new stomach?” He dry-heaved over the small trash can in his lap, spitting out a string of bile before he tore off a few sheets of toilet paper and blew his nose. 

Danneel walked over to her sick husband and helped him remove his dress shirt and slacks. With his clothes now draped over her arm, she kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair back. “You gonna take a shower?” 

“Doubt it. Why, do I stink?” He asked with a half-hearted snort. 

She smiled, tracing his jaw. “Nah. But it might help you feel a little better.” 

“Too tired,” He answered as he unwound the toilet paper and ripped it off. 

Danneel took the plastic trash bin and dumped her husband’s former stomach contents into the bathtub, rinsed it with hot water. She took her time, waiting until she heard the flush of the toilet before rising. 

Jensen slowly shuffled over to the sink, washed his hands and collected his toothbrush and the tube of Cinnamon toothpaste Danneel preferred. He carefully brushed his teeth then washed his face off and placed a kiss on his wife’s forehead before heading into the main room. 

Danneel went through her nighttime routine as quickly as she could, brushing her teeth, removing her makeup, washing her face and applying moisturizer in under fifteen minutes. 

When she walked back into the bedroom, she found Jensen asleep in the big bed. He’d turned the covers down for her and her little box of pills was sitting on the nightstand next to a glass of water. She smiled as she swallowed each of them down and brushed her hand across his cheek. Once she had confirmed that all of their belongings were back in the suitcase where they belonged or securely tucked in her purse for easy access, she slipped into her pajamas and crawled into bed beside her husband. 

Jensen rolled over in his sleep and Danneel snuggled into his side, one hand on his chest. He placed his arm around her and turned his face toward her, sighing happily. 


End file.
